One Major Drama
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: It's season 4 of TDI, this time the prize has been raised to 1 Million Dollars, watch as 16 campers face off for the biggest prize Yet. Sequel to Total Drama Island a New Drama, and Total Drama Island with 30 percent more Drama.
1. Time For the Next Season

AN: Time for another season, I hope you enjoy another one of Bren's best kind of Fanfictions, The TDI fanfictions.

Chris on the dock of Shame: Last time on Total Drama Island, in season 1, Owen the Big guy took home the prize, Season 2, Chase fought Hao over shark infested water and won, and just a little while ago on season 3, Ean took down his Brother Bren in a great duel. Now we are going to Season 4 where the stakes are higher and the prize moved to 1 million dollars, that's right the next camper to win will be a Millionaire.

Chris laughs a bit

Chris: Anyway, the thing is that we will have 16 campers playing the game, I already picked out 8 fan favorites, Bren, Owen, Chase, Ean, Kenny, Virona, Aries, and AJ, but you the viewers back home get to go online and vote for the next 8 campers. So stay tuned for the next season, right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Screen goes blank

AN: Ok you heard the man, go on and vote for previous campers, you get 5 votes so spend them anyway you like and seriously I need you guys to vote, also for the campers who got put in I need you to send me your new profiles, another thing, when you vote send in your profile, just in case. Anyway I am glad you guys have followed my TDI fanfictions, I mean come on you guys are half the story, and in this latest season I will have more crazy challenges, some old ones and even more duel monsters (I am a major Yugioh Fan) So I hope you follow along my latest fanfiction yet.


	2. The Polls are in

Character Profiles

AN: Enjoy, BTW some people PMed their votes, no idea why, so if you look in the reviews and notice that some of the votes don't add up, now you know. Also Glad to see people care.

Bren

Stereotype: The Martial Arts Expert/ the 2 personality guy

Look: His hair has gotten longer in the back (still a mullet and tied back), he wears a black large hoody so his arms are covered by the sleeves (he looks kinda like a Taoist Monk)the hoody has a yin-yang on the front and back, Straped to his back is a Wooden Sword, he wears black cargo pants

Skills: Martial Arts, Weapons, Cooking, Dueling

Weakness: Anything that stings and flies

Other: over the course of the year his Anger Issues have increased to the point that he has a another personality, his other personality comes out when he is angry (Goes by Tenkage when Angry Bren comes out) he is cruel and deadly. He broke up with Eva,due to the fact they live too far away (She understood, so they are still friends)

Why TDI: He didn't say but Chris was surprised to find out Bren would return

Ean

Stereotype: The cool Guy

Look: He wears a Tee Shirt with a Skull on it, Jeans

Skills: Boxing, Gaming, Dueling

Weakness: He is scared of Clowns

Other: He used the money to help make the family dojo but now he wants to make sure Bren doesn't hurt anyone

Why TDI: To Make Sure Bren doesn't hurt anyone

Aries

Stereotype: Juvenile Delinquent

Clothes: He wears blue jeans and a black wife beater under his duster now.

What he's been up to: He ended up actually joining big brothers and sisters  
(stupid probation officer) and getting paired with a twelve year old named  
Satoria (Sadie for short) whose personality is so similar to his that it's  
frightening. The two get along great and Aries has found that not all little  
brats are annoying. He also took up hockey and found that being an enforcer  
on the ice does wonders for keeping him more mellow- he even got team captain-  
people seem to listen when he speaks. He's still tough as nails though, and  
will pound anyone who says otherwise into the ground (probably with Sadie's  
help)

Skills: As his nickname insinuates (Aries is the God of War), he is very good  
at fighting. He has been in Juvie before for assault (he beat the crap out of  
a guy who spilled his drink in a bar) and for using a fake id (he isn't old  
enough to actually be in a bar yet). Aries is also surprisingly good at math  
and never forgets a face, or the name that goes with it. Mechanics.

Fear/weakness: Horses (but he'll kill you if you tell anyone)

Name-Kenny

Hair-Medium length, dark

Eyes-Green

Sterotype-The Average/Extreme daredevil

Clothes-Now he wears a red cargo vest over a black t-shirt saying "Party  
Hard" faded blue jeans, skechers, eyeglasses over his eyes and now a fedora  
hat over his head.

Fears-Snakes

Skills-Extreme Stunts, Muy Thai Kickboxing, Harmonica playing

Likes-Music(Grunge, Rock, Alternative), Hanging upside down, Leaping off and  
climbing on stuff, video games

Personality-Friendly and a bit shy as always, still focused and often extreme  
in challenges.

Other: After His Friends saw him doing Shark Based Challenges he got the Nickname, "Shark Bait"

Name: Virona Shey Williams

Stereotype: The Crazy Dancer Chick

Personality: She's finally matured a little, but she's still crazy!

Hair: Black and Wavy

Eyes: Bright Blue

Clothes: A purple mini dress with black high heel boots.

Fear: Spiders

Other; She is the Cousin of Izzy

Name:Chase

Age:18

Stratus: Chase still has his dream of traveling to every country, state, and  
city in the world. But, he's thinking about settleling down for awhile and go  
to college. He also wants to open up his own photography studio and sell some  
pictures of his travels.

Appearence: Chase has sk8r boy style brown hair and deep brown eyes. He has a  
body type like trent's and is 6'0"

Clothes: He wears a Navy blue sweatshirt and tan shorts.

Hobbies:world traveling, and photography. photography is currently his  
biggest passion and always has his camera on him..

Personality: Chase over all is a pretty nice guy. He's ready for anything the  
world throws at him. He's pretty close friends with Kenny, AJ, and Bren.

Phobia:Chase has conqured his fear of oatmeal! his new phobia is being alone  
in the woods.

Why TDI: to pay for college, and even to open up his Photography studio

Name: Isobel

Stereotype :The prankster/Punk-Skater/

Hair: Brown with blond and red highlights with a blue streak in the front.

Eyes: Brown with green mixed in the middle

Clothes: Gray and dark gray checkered hoodie, black jean shorts, black  
tanktop, and dark blue and black checkered converse.

Skills: Sports- MOSTLY SOCCER AND HOCKEY :D, kicking people (still), fighting  
(which she went back home and trained in more, once her shoulder healed).

Fear/ weakness: White. Like solitary confinement.

Why TDI: She wishes to prove to herself and others that she can win this  
thing. (And use the money to throw a wicked awesome beach party at her parents  
new beach house which she lives in alone.) She also got voted to get back the show.

And some other info: Her parents left her at there beach house when she got  
back from TDI last season. They then proceeded to travel around the world. So  
Isobel trained more in martial arts, after her shoulder healed, and waited for  
her parents to return (which they still haven't returned. hahaha). She does harbor some resentment to Bren for the shoulder.

Hao (Real name Myron)

Stereotype: The Brain (Used to Be the Jerk)

Look: a little short, messy brown hair, long sleeve shirt with a skull on it, cargo pants

Skills: martial arts, persuasion, very smart

Other: He is in love with Isobel but of course she doesn't return the feeling

Fear/ weakness: scared of Chef Hatchet in a tutu

Why TDI: he got voted to be back on

Andrew

Stereotype: Horror movie Freak

Look: black long sleeve shirt with a picture of Jason Vorheese on the front

Skills: pranking people, as well as identifying any horror movie reference

Fear/ weakness: no fears and his weakness is that he is annoying

Why TDI: he was voted to back on

Alexandra Johnni Goes by either AJ or Alex

Age: 18

Stereotype: Rocker chick

Personality: She is really nice to people but can be sarcastic at times. She  
gets along well with people who don't try to mess with her. She is outgoing  
but can be somewhat mysterious, she likes to be competive and don't try and  
mess with her or she'll mess with you. She is what people would call a  
Gothic/punk cowgirl.

AJ now wears a different Terri Clark graphic t-shirt over a black long  
sleeved gothic style t-shirt and her pants now has some chains on them. She  
also went ahead and gotten a tattoo of a heart with wings on her left arm and  
another one that says Terri Clark on her back.

Skills: Dueling, being tough (like Gwen)

Fear: Monkeys

Why TDI: She wants money to help Terri Clark

Owen

Nothing changed including his outfit

Izzy

Things still the same, she is crazy, her clothes are still the same

Justin

Nothing changed, he still is hotty McHottyness

DJ

Nothing Changed, he still is a chicken

Geoff (Pronounced Jeff)

Nothing changed, still is a party boy

Trent

Nothing changed, he still is clumsy


	3. Time to begin the Million Dollar Season

AN: Alright it is time to start the season

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had our viewers vote on the remaining 8 campers to be put in, and boy I was surprised at who they chose, seriously, someone chose Noah….NOAH now that is messed up. Anyway today we will see the campers right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays, scenes play out below

Opens with Camera's popping out all over the place, first a tree then a hole, then out of a pot of Chef's Soup, then pans to out side where Bren is meditating but then his expression changes from Calm to Angry where he proceeds to karate chop a tree down surprising Owen. Moves to Aries and Ean sparing on the dock where sharks are waiting for them while DJ and Trent watch, at least until Trent falls through the floor board with DJ trying to save him. Moves to the Stage where Justin is modeling with his shirt off and a love struck AJ and Isobel are watching. Hao looks at this scene upset. Izzy and Virona swing on a Vine panning the camera to them crashing into Geoff and Chase. Goes to the top of the Cliff where Kenny jumps off the Cliff with Chris and Chef filming this and when he falls to the ground he sees a shark fin but it moves up to reveal Andrew laughing, then the camera pans to the sky where the TDI logo appears ending the song.

Opens to Chris and Chef waiting on the dock of Shame, Chris and Chef are in their normal clothes waiting for the boat to drop off their victims

Chef: So Chris when do you think they will arrive?

Chris: I think I see the boat

The boat arrives and first off the Boat is Owen

Chris: Why am I not surprised

Owen: Baby I am so ready to win Season 4

Chris: Sure thing, don't forget that this is the last season for any competitor on TDI, now then next up is Izzy and Virona

The Crazy Duo Walk down the board walk

Izzy: OWEN!!!

Izzy jumps Owen and makes out with him

Virona: That's Izzy

Chris: Justin

Justin Walks down and Owen and Virona Fawn over him

Izzy: Ok who voted for him?

Chris: No one, but my boss wanted him in anyway, so next is Bren

Bren walks down calmly

Chris: How is your anger problem?

Bren opens his eyes and turns Tenkage

Tenkage: Fine…thank you

He swings the sword and swings that it almost hits Chris

Chris: DUDE WATCH IT!!

Tenkage turns Bren and puts the sword away and leans next to a tree

Chris: ok, next is Ean and DJ

DJ walks down first then Ean

DJ: Hey Chris, glad I got voted to be on

Ean: yeah, you're a pretty good competitor

Chris: except when he freaked out that one episode

DJ: Dude that was scary

Chris: Whatever

Isobel walks down

Chris: Ah yes, Isobel, the Queen of Crotch Shots, guess what, look behind you

Isobel look back and Sees Hao

Isobel: Uh oh

Hao: Don't worry….I am smart enough not to get too close

Hao walks pass her

Chris: Ok that was odd, anyway next up is Andrew

Andrew walks down normal like

Chris: What no scary costume?

Andrew's head falls off

DJ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Neck starts laughing and Andrew pops his head out from his shirt

Andrew: cool huh? I am a pro with this kind of stuff

Before Isobel could kick Andrew, Bren strikes Andrew on the Head with his Sword

Bren: Idiot….

Chris: I agree

Kenny Walks down with Chase

Chris: Ah yes, the Extreme player and the Season 2 Winner

Kenny: Oh yeah Rock on to the extreme

Geoff walks down

Geoff: Did someone say Rock on?

Chase points to Kenny

Chase: Him

Geoff: Dude we are gonna be good friends

Kenny and Geoff high Five and go with the group

Chris: Next up is Aries

Aries walks down with a duffle pack on his Shoulder

Aries: Glad to be back, I so glad I am away from my PO

Chris: I know the feeling, so next up is Trent

Trent walks down but trips and falls into the water

Everyone: ohhhhh ouch

Trent gets back on the dock

Trent: I'm ok

Chris: Good, can't let a good running gag go to waste

Everyone agrees to this

Chris: And last but not least, AJ

AJ walks down

AJ: I am gonna win this one, or die trying

Chris: You do that, then the ratings will go up

Chef snickers a bit

Chris: Alright campers, this is the last year for you to try to win our biggest prize yet, 1 million Dollars

Everyone but Bren Cheers

Chris: Ok settle down, first off the rules….wait no one here is new, so I guess you know the rules, the voting, and the confession cam.

Everyone nods in agreement

Chris: Ok let's make the 2 teams, Bren, AJ, Trent, Izzy, Virona, Kenny, Geoff, and Aries, you will be the Biting Sharks

Shows a Symbol of a Shark with its Teeth wide open

Confession cam, Kenny: I feel like I attract a lot of Sharks these days, just the other day I got a Call from Jabber Jaw (AN: reference to old Cartoon Network Show people)

Chris: Ean, Chase, Isobel, Justin, Owen, Hao, DJ, and Andrew will be the Howling Rabbits

Shows a symbol of a bunny howling

Confession cam, Justin: Ok a bunny, sheese they get a shark and we get a bunny

Chris: Now that we have the teams, we will have our next challenge, but it will be later today

Owen: Is it jumping off a cliff?

Chris: Surprisingly, yes, my boss wants it in as the Classic Challenge

Confession cam, Bren: (He is just grinning evil like)

Owen: Then we get a hot tub if we win?

Chris: You got it

Andrew: Nice

Geoff: ALRIGHT START THE CHALLENGE

Aries: Uh Party animal, we have to do it later

Geoff: Oh yeah

Bren: come on let's go to the cabins

Chris: Yeah, the Sharks get the Wolf Cabin and the Rabbits get Hawk cabin

Everyone nods and heads to their cabins

Chris to the camera: Now then T.V. world, who do you think will win? Tune in later to see the first of 15 challenges right here on Total Drama Island.

Screen goes blank

AN: Alright hope you will enjoy this chapter and story, I want you to vote on who do you think will win, and let me tell you a hint, its someone who never won, and was featured on my first TDI fanfiction.


	4. A Major Classic

AN: Hope I can make a good last season for these competitors. No seriously I have to stop using them due to the fact they are well getting old.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we met our 16 campers and divided the teams, I told them the next challenge which will be an old classic, and Bren….well never mind. Who will be voted off tonight, who will be the winner and who the heck is my boss? No really who the heck is he? All this and more on Total Drama Island.

Theme Song

Opens to the Sharks setting up their cabin

Izzy: it is great to be back, am I right or am I right

Virona: You are right….but I am little worried to be in the same cabin as Bren

AJ: Yeah, he is scary when he is mad.

Aries: Nothing a good butt whooping can't fix

Aries walks to the Silent Bren and is about to punch him when Bren deflects the blow with his sword

Aries: What the-

Bren turns Tenkage and Slams the Sword into Aries' side using the handle

Tenkage: never try that again….got it

Aries nods

Confession cam, Aries: Ok that guy….he belongs in Juvie

Tenkage turns to Bren and he lays on the top bunk of the far bed

Trent: Remind me not to tick him off

Geoff: Will do brother

Rabbit Cabin

They are in the cabin is Isobel is drooling over Justin

Confession cam, Justin: I seen what she can do, I think she could make a quote unquote girlfriend on the island

Owen: WAHO ONE MORE YEAR

DJ: Yeah dude, I am not gonna get scared again

Andrew sneaks up behind him and says Boo lightly

DJ: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Confession cam, Andrew: This is gonna be a great season

Chase: but I wonder, Bren seems a little off

Isobel: You think? He broke my Shoulder last season and made Eva look like Bunny

Bunny sticks his head out of DJ's pocket

Owen: yeah….he is kinda scary like that

Chris over loud speaker: Attention campers, get into your swimwear, we are going to the cliff

Owen: I am gonna die, I am gonna totally die

DJ: Didn't you say that in the first season?

Owen: I know, but I think it's a great line

Hao: I hear that

Screen wipe to the top of the Cliff

Chris: Alright campers it is time for our first challenge, and our Sharks are pretty hungry, I mean come on, 2 interns doesn't make a meal

Confession cam, AJ: Ok I am wondering why he hasn't gotten arrested yet

Owen: Let's do this

Chris: Not so fast, the challenge has been slightly changed, not only are you aiming for a small ring on the ground but we put up some wooden rings on the side of the cliff

Bren: So we have to go through them then hit the inner target?

Chris: You got it

Owen: Alright, let's go

Owen Jumps first and he goes through all the rings and lands in the middle

Chris: nice, one point for the rabbit

Trent: my turn

Trent jumps but he lands on the first ring, right where the sun don't shine so he misses all the rings

Isobel: ouch

Justin: tell me about

Justin jumps and Isobel then Hao follow, Justin and Isobel land in the middle but Hao lands on a shark

Confession cam, a badly hurt Hao: Ok I really hate sharks, and what the heck are they doing in Canada

Kenny out side of the cam: I know what you mean

Bren then Ean Jump and land in the middle then Izzy and DJ make it into the middle (Izzy had to literary drag DJ off to make him jump)

Virona: Ok time for Topless Sky dive

Virona takes her top and bottom off and jumps and lands in the middle

Confession cam, Izzy: Ok now she is crazy

Chris: let's see, the total so far are 4 for the rabbits and 3 for the sharks

Kenny: Oh yeah, BANZI!!!

Kenny jumps off the cliff and misses the rings entirely and lands on a shark (same on from last seasons) but instead of the shark attacking him, the shark looks at him and runs off scared

Kenny: Was it something I said?

Aries and AJ jump off the cliff and both make it

Chris: The Sharks are catching up, I wonder who will win?

Andrew jumps off in a shark suit and lands in the middle then Chase does the same (minus Shark suit)

Chris: nice, ok Geoff you are up

Geoff: ROCK ON!!!

He jumps and lands on a rock

Chris: ouch

Geoff falls into the ring before touching any other water

Chris: eh, guess I will count it, so let's see, The Sharks have 6 points while the rabbits have 7 so the winners off the super awesome hot tub is the Howling Rabbits

The Rabbits cheer

Chris: as for the Sharks, sorry someone is leaving tonight

Bren turns Tenkage and smashes a tree leaving a deep mark on it, then he walks off back to the cabin

Aries: To be honest, I rather have Bren off

AJ: You sure, he is strong, personally I want Trent off, I mean he gets hurt so much, it isn't even funny

Aries: true….

At the campfire

Chris: Campers we been through this so much it isn't even funny, so I guess I will just toss you your marshmallows and then we can get some sleep tonight

Aries, AJ, Izzy, Virona, Geoff, and Kenny get a marshmallow leaving Bren and Trent without one

Chris: Well isn't this interesting, Bren the 3rd season 2nd placer, about to be voted off the Island, and Trent the guy who gets hurt every day….who is it gonna be

Dramatic music plays

Chris: Bren….you are safe

Bren take his marshmallow and sits back down

Chris: Sorry Trent, but you have to go

Trent gets up and walks to the boat and then he gets on

Trent: Hey nothing happened

Chris: That's a first

The boat pulls away and when it reaches the middle it sinks like the Titanic (The Titanic theme is plying when this happens)

AJ: what are the odds?

Aries: You got me

Bren: Who cares…

Bren turns and walks away

Chris: Boy what a downer….just the other day my Friend Jude tried to be a Goth and let me tell you it was a funny story

AJ: Sorry to cut you off but we are gonna head to bed

Chris: Fine, what ever

Rabbits at the hot tub

Owen: Sweet Canadian Bacon this is awesome, I mean I won a hot-tub 4 times in a row

Isobel: Nice

Ean: So anyway we ready to take on the next challenge?

Everyone: YEAH!!

Screen goes blank

AN: Alright I hope you enjoyed that, and I also hope you like my 6Teen reference, and before I go, I want to give out something nice due to the holiday Season.

A Bren Garret Holiday Card

To all my fair readers, I hope you will enjoy

Whether you be girl or boy

The Great Christmas day

So let me Just Say

Merry Christmas to All

And your hopes and Dreams never fall

Bren Garret 12/24/08


	5. Sasquatchinakwa beware

AN: Sorry that I haven't been updating, you see I got Fallout 3 for Christmas and if you have an X-Box 360, man oh man you got to get it, but I also recommend getting the guide because if you don't know the right path, you can and most likely will be mauled by a super Mutant, anyway enjoy the latest chapter

Opens up to Chris in a Hunter Outfit

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our Campers jumped off the cliff….again, and the we found out a few things, Trent still has bad luck, The Sharks are Scared of Kenny and everyone is scared of Bren….when it came down to Bren and Trent, Trent had to go Titanic Style, what will happen this week, find out on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to the Rabbit Cabin where Ean and Andrew are dueling on the floor

Andrew:…and then I summon my Vampire Lord in attack mode

Ean: Sorry but I play a combo of Random Encounter and my Halving Spell (looks like a Black Mage sending out a weak fire spell) to pay 2750 LP to summon Chosen Hero Ryu

Andrew: darn it….no wonder you beat Bren last season

Chase: yeah you the man

Hao: Impressive

Chris on Loud Speaker: Attention campers, it is time for your next challenge

The campers meet up at the lodge where Chris and chef are in Hunter Outfits

AJ: So what now?

Izzy: I hope we get to be chased by Chef, that was a good episode

Owen: Oh yeah….I recall a lot of pain that time

Chris: Close….but no

Chef: Today you will be hunting

Chris pulls out a diagram of a certain purple furred animal

Chris: This is the Sasquatchinakwa, and you will have to hunt him

DJ: dude I can't hurt an animal

Chris: Don't worry, your team will lose if you kill him

Confession cam, Aries: Darn and I wanted a big foot Rug for my cell

Bren: Let's go then

Chris : Hold on, there are more rules, first no killing the animal, it will be instant loss for that, second, you have to be able to take him back to camp so you can prove you got him, and third, you have until Sundown to catch him

AJ: Ummm Chris that is in about 3 hours, its 3 right now

Chris: Well then you better get started, you can use anything you find at camp just as long as it isn't in our place

Shark Team

Kenny: So what's the plan?

Geoff: Well if Izzy gets the Tranquilizer gun, then it will be a cake walk

Bren starts to walk away

Virona: Where you going?

Bren turns Tenkage

Tenkage: I work better on my own, do what you like, I can do this on my own

Bren runs into the forest armed with his sword

Kenny: ever notice that when he runs, he looks sorta like a ninja?

Virona: now that you mention it….

Izzy: WE ARE LOSING TIME

The group runs into the shed to find stuff

Rabbit team

They are running into the woods to just catch the Sasquatchinakwa

Justin: Sure this was a good idea?

Owen: The hunter doesn't need a plan when he has his big brain and opposable thumbs

DJ: Ok dude you really got to stop that

Ean: Less talking more running, I think I see it

They step into a clearing where the Sasquatchinakwa is sitting on a log watching a show on a little portable T.V.

Confession cam, DJ: Ok that is weird….seriously

T.V: Jude that was so gross

The Sasquatchinakwa laughs that this

Owen: hey he likes my favorite show

Owen rips a big one

Owen: Sorry

The Sasquatchinakwa notices the hunters

Sasquatchinakwa: Grr wha oh

Ean: GRAB HIM

Owen: BANZI

Owen does a body slam and holds the Sasquatchinakwa in a head lock but it wrestles Owen to the ground

Confession cam, Sasquatchinakwa: Grrr….Ohwon bad…..

Owen is on the ground in pain

Owen: OH MY SPINE

Justin: I have an idea

Justin takes his shirt off and everyone looks at him in awe

Isobel: that is hot

Bren noticed that everyone is distracted

Confession cam, Bren: Ok that is so wrong….honestly, what is the deal with Justin….he is not hot

Bren sneaks around them and grabs the Sasquatchinakwa by his back fur

Bren: Come on let's go

The Sasquatchinakwa refuses because it wants to watch Justin more

Bren just groans and whacks it over the head and drags him away

Chase: Nice, now keep that pose

Chase takes some pictures of Justin unaware that they are losing

Back at Camp inside the shed

Izzy: I found the tranqus

Virona: Does it still work?

Izzy: Don't know, let me check

She fires and hits Geoff

Geoff: Oww….hey whhaazzthebigg….idea? (What's the big idea?)

Geoff falls to the ground asleep

Aries: Is he gonna be alright?

Izzy: eh no idea, but lets go

Outside: HEY GUYS GET OUT HERE

Everyone walks out and sees Bren with the Sasquatchinakwa (Knocked out but alright)

AJ: I am impressed

Virona: nice

Confession cam, Aries: Ok Bren is weird, first he is evil, now he is good….honestly what is his deal?

Bren: Come on help me out, you think dragging 2 tons of Canadian Bigfoot is easy?

Kenny: Good point

Everyone helps carry the Sasquatchinakwa to a steel cage waiting outside of the lodge

Chris: Not bad but have you seen the Rabbits?

Bren: they were too busy watching Justin Model

Chris slaps his forehead

Chris: THEY WILL BE THERE FOR HOURS! Chef get them out of there, put a shirt on him, just don't look at his chest!

Chef nods and leaves via ATV

Chris: Anyway, you guys did great, you win invincibility for today, as for the rabbits, care to take a wager on who will be leaving?

Everyone but Izzy: Justin

Izzy: Andrew!

Virona: Ok that was weird

Izzy does a bit of an evil chuckle

Campfire

The Rabbits are waiting to see who leaves while glaring at Justin

Chris: Well Rabbits, you did a pretty terrible game today, honestly….dude I never seen such pathtic-

Owen: Can we hurry this up?

Chris: Yes, and it is with great Sorrow, that Owen will be leaving

Owen: OH BEN TEN ALIEN FORCE WHAT THE HECK

Confession cam, Justin: What can I say? I can be pretty convincing

Owen leaves on the boat

Chris: As for the rest of you, rest up, the challenges will get tougher, and you will need that sleep

In the Distance you can here Owen rip a really big one and Chef also shouting something

Chef: OH SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY THAT IS STINKY

Shark Cabin

Bren is packing his stuff

AJ: Where you going?

Bren: I would prefer to sleep outside for now on….I am too dangerous to be around, don't worry I will still help you win the challenges

Bren turns Tenkage

Tenkage: But I would still watch your back

He leaves with a Blanket a pillow, and all of his other stuff

Screen goes blank

AN: Ok how many people were surprised, go on be honest, I bet no one saw that ending coming. Anyway who thinks my writing style is good? Ok now who thinks that Flame Rising should leave until he/she makes his/her own fanfiction and we flame it? Huh who's with me….ok lets not start a riot…..but really, Flame Rising is just on to Flame us….and that ain't right. Anyway see ya next chapter and I also got an Idea for the Next TDI sequel, something I like to call Total Drama Island, the Virtual Drama.


	6. The Teams to Beat at the game of Eat

AN: Enjoy another good chapter

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers had to hunt the Sasquatchinakwa. The Rabbits made it first but when Justin's plan failed, Bren on his own took care of the challenge on his own. But thanks to Justin being hot, Owen had to leave. What will happen to our campers this week? Find out later on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to The Rabbits who are asleep. At least until Chris uses a soccer horn and a megaphone to wake them up

Confession cam, DJ: Ok dude that is not cool

Chris on megaphone: Campers time to wake up. Your next challenge starts right now in the Lodge

Everyone walks into the lodge where covered silver platters are waiting them

Chris: I am so glad Owen left, now I can take do this challenge

Bren: Say Brunch of Disgustingness and you are dead

Chris: No it isn't that, today we will have an eating contest and of course if Owen was in the game then it wouldn't be fair

Everyone nods in agreement

Chris: Now then sit down and let me tell you the rules

Everyone sits down

Chris: Now then, you eat what is on your plate, if you don't you are out, second, you heave you leave, third you give up you leave. Basically we keep going until one team has at least one member standing

Confession cam, DJ: Man I wish we had the big guy

Confession cam, AJ: This could be good; we don't have to worry about Owen winning

Chef uncovers the first dish which is some Broccoli

Chris: First up is Broccoli

Andrew: No way man I am not eating that

Chris: Dude you are 18, I think you can eat broccoli

Andrew: I rather kiss a bear

Everyone eats the broccoli

Chris: Ok time for the next meal, some PBJ

Izzy: come on bring on the Beef Meatballs

Everyone including Virona look at her like she was even crazier then normal

Bren: Ok that was weird

Everyone eats it no problem

Chris: Now for some more heavy meals, Turkey Sandwiches

Everyone but DJ eats it

DJ: Sorry guys, but I don't like Turkey

Ean: Eh I understand

Chris: So anyone sleepy yet?

Ean: Doesn't look like it

Aries: Come on is this the best you got?

Chris: Ok for those who didn't wimp out, here is some chocolate cake

Justin turns it down

Justin: No way, this stuff is bad for my looks

Geoff takes one bite but falls back

Geoff: it's…..death…by…chocolate

Geoff passes out from the sweetness

Bren: well I guess we dig in

Everyone but Izzy, Geoff, and Ean finishes the death by chocolate cake

Chris: Well now things are getting interesting, Chef bring out the Haggis

Chef in a lame Scottish Accent: Ye got it Lad

AJ: Hey Bren what's haggis?

Bren: Sheep boiled in its own stomach

AJ throws up

Chris: Guess AJ is out

Everyone but AJ, Virona, and Hao ate the haggis, but after eating it Chase threw up

Chris: Guess you don't like Sheep

Confession cam, Chase: Ok this is so wrong

Chris: now then time for some steak, cooked to be extra tough

Confession cam, Bren: Ok I can take jumping into Shark infested water, stranded on an island, even being forced to be in a camp with 21 other people, but eating Back Steak….that is evil

Only Bren, Aries, and Isobel could eat the steak, everyone else just couldn't chew it

Confession cam, Kenny: Ok dude, I have my doubts that even a shark could eat this meat

Chris: Well seems we took out a lot of campers with that dish, now for something a little more exotic, say hello to Beef Meatballs

Bren turns Tenkage

Tenkage: THAT'S IT YOUR DE-

Aries conks Bren on the head knocking him out

Aries: Sheese, calm down dude

Chris: well since Bren can't eat for obvious reasons, I guess its Aries from the Sharks VS Isobel from the Rabbits

Aries and Isobel start eating

Confession cam, Aries: You know IO think the meat loaf surprise the Juvie made tastes better then this stuff

Aries and Isobel are at the last Meat ball but when Isobel swallows the last meat ball her stomach groans

Isobel: oh….man….don't feel so good….ohhh

She throws up

Hao: you ok?

Isobel: I'm fine….oh

Isobel throws up on Hao's shoes

Hao: Maybe not

Chris: Well I guess Aries is the winner, and that means the Rabbits must vote someone off the island

Campfire

Chris: Well I hope you enjoyed that meal, because 3 interns died testing out the challenge

Chase: You're kidding right?

Chris: Maaaaybee, heh heh heh

Everyone looks a little worried

Chris: Anyway, here are the marshmallows, DJ, Ean, Hao, Isobel, and Chase, you guys are all safe.

Justin and Andrew look worried with Dramatic music playing

Chris: And the person who will be leaving Total Drama Island will be….Andrew

Andrew: Darn it

Chris: Sorry dude, look you got to eat your vegetables, or else you can't be strong

Justin: or hot

Isobel: I agree with him

Andrew leaves the island

Chris: Anyway glad to see you are all right, but don't forget you're down 2 campers, and that is weak

Ean: we won't lose again

Chris: That what they all say heheheh, anyway tune in next week for another dramatic episode

Hao: Who are you talking to?

Chris: The Audience duh

Screen Goes blank

AN: I hope you enjoyed that episode


	7. We got Cabin Fever

AN: Ok time for more Chapters

Chris in a carpenter outfit: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had our campers do a normal eating contest, Andrew just couldn't eat his veggies so he had to go, this week will have our campers working hard, right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to Chris (in a carpenter outfit) once again waking them up with the combo of a Soccer horn and Megaphone and everyone walks out (Minus Bren who was sleeping in the woods)

Chris: Hey where is Bren?

Bren walks from the woods

Bren: right here Chris

Chris: Ok before we begin-

AJ: Do you want to explain why we are up at 5 in the morning?

Chris: Well 2 reasons, 1 it is fun and 2 because our next challenge will take all day

Everyone groans

Chris: Now then your stuff is out of the cabins right?

Kenny: Why?

Chris: Heheheh, you have 2 minutes to get your stuff out or else when Chef comes with the bulldozer to tear down the cabins, well heheheheh

Everyone but Bren goes back into the cabins and grab their stuff just as Chef tears down the cabins

Chase: Ok why did you tear down our cabins?

Chris: Good question, today's challenge will be simple, Build a Cabin for your team

Aries: Eh better then smashing rocks

Chris: I here that

Bren: So let me guess, the team who makes the worse cabin will have to vote a member off the island

Chris: You got it

Izzy: Well lets get started....just don't give me a saw, law says I can't use it

Aries: I really don't want to know why

Virona: Trust me you don't want to know

Chris: Supplies are at the lodge as well as Breakfast, you have until 5 to finish, oh yeah the teams sleep in what they make so try hard

Ean: Got it

The Team go to the lodge and grab some supplies and Breakfast (Terrible hard pancakes) and they get started

Rabbit side

Isobel is Hammering some boards

Confession cam, Isobel: That Chris...doesn't even leave us blueprints for cabins.....

Someone taps her shoulder and when she turns around Hao is looking at her with some Flowers

Isobel: Look I don't li-

Hao: no this is a peace offering; I just want to tell you I am done with trying to obtain an impossible dream

Confession cam, Isobel: Who are and what have you done with Hao?

Isobel: umm ok?

Hao: Look I just want to be friends, is that cool?

Isobel: I guess....umm sorry about the whole crotch shots

Hao: trust me that's nothing

Ean: Hey guys, less talking more building

Shark Side

Aries: Ok Bren you carry the lumber, Izzy nail the boards, Virona, make sure Izzy doesn't go crazy, Kenny make sure Izzy doesn't go crazy (just a little joke)

The Shark Cabin is doing pretty well while the Rabbit is looking like my Boy Scout Cabin (trust me, Camp Carlquest Cabins sucked)

Confession cam, Isobel: We are so dead

Chris over loudspeaker: Lunch Time, Chef Hatchet made some Meatloaf, and guess what he made the first kind without meat

DJ: ummm I'm not hungry

Everyone agrees with this comment

Ean: Look guys I think we can do this, come on lets do this

Goes through a Montague of the Rabbit team making the cabin pretty well

After its done the Rabbits are looking at the work

Hao: Wow, can't believe we got it done in 4 hours

Hao goes inside to inspect

Hao: Hey did everyone remember to nail the support beams?

Izzy: Oops, sorry I forgot to tell you that I borrowed your nails

DJ: Uh oh

The Cabin falls on Hao

Isobel: AHHHH

Isobel Runs in and pulls him out of the rubble

Confession cam, Isobel: Ok for the record I didn't save him because liked him, I saved him because he was my teammate

Hao: my leg....

Ean: ok no problem, I think we can win

Screen Wipe and it shows a nice Cabin, then the camera pulls back and its the Shark Team Looking at it

Geoff: Nice, we made such a great pad

AJ: I feel bad for the Rabbits

Shows the Rabbit cabin which looks pretty Shabby

Chris who just came on the scene: eh, Sharks Win again for the third time in a row

Campfire

Everyone on the Rabbits are awaiting their fate, Hao is in a cast

Chris: Well we had a rough day, but its gonna be rougher without our favorite running gag, Sorry Hao but you will have to go

Hao: Could be worse

Chris: Trust me; the next challenge will be even harder, so you will be glad not to be here

Hao Leaves Via Boat of losers

Chris to the Rabbits: Tsk Tsk Tsk, 3 losses in a row, now that's terrible, trust me. anyway maybe tomorrow you will win

Ean: I hope so too

Screen Goes blank

AN: I thought I did a good job with this chapter


	8. The Worst Kind of Pain

AN: I saw this episode of the Simpsons so I thought, hey lets give this a shot, maybe people will love this

Chris in a Skiing Outfit: Last time on Total Drama Island, our Campers had to build a cabin, Hao found out what it was like to be rubble, but it was shame, he was voted off just as he was making peace with Isobel, anyway I am going to have these campers have a Change of pace, right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Everyone is sleeping peacefully at least until they heard a plane coming down which makes them come out

Aries: Ok I'll bite, what's going on

Chris walks to them

Chris: Mornin, today we will be skiing

Izzy: I love skiing, I once skied naked

Confession cam, Chris: Ok someone please tell me why people voted for her to be on the show

Bren: well I guess we can get started

Everyone gets on a plane and they fly to Alaska to an Alaskan Mountain where they land

Chris: Ok everyone get dressed so we can start the challenge

DJ: What is the challenge?

Chris: Who ever makes it down the mountain first wins their team the challenge

AJ: that's sounds simple enough

Chris: That's the thing, we will be on a Triple Diamond Slope which the mountain calls, the Coffin Seller

Virona: Ok you are crazy

After everyone gets dressed and their skis they set up on the starting line

Chris: Ok before we begin, who here can't ski?

DJ, Geoff, and Isobel raise their hands

Chris: ok hold on

Chris pulls out a walkie Talkie

Chris: Yeah, keep some medics on stand by, yeah I know it's a pain, don't worry they aren't interns

Chris ends the conversation

Chris: Ok on your mark....get set.....go!

Everyone goes down the hill

Chris: and they are off, AJ has taken the lead, with Ean in a close second

Ean: AJ Look out for the tree!

AJ: huh?

AJ trips flat on here face

Ean: Sorry but our team has to win

Geoff turns from the Hill and his legs spread out wide

Geoff: AHHHH THIS IS THE WORSE KIND OF PAIN!!!

Geoff's crotch hits lots of bumps

Geoff: OH MY CROTCH....OHHH

Geoff falls off a cliff into a frozen lake where he breaks through

Chris: Ouch

Bren goes off a small jump and does a flip impressing Justin

Justin: So where did you learn that move?

Bren: I'm from Alaska, I been skiing in Special Olympics for years (Its true, I have been skiing, got plenty of Gold but in my opinion worthless medals)

Justin: Nice

DJ and Isobel are struggling skiing down the hill

DJ: HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?!?!?!

Isobel: NO IDEA AHHHHHH

Confession cam, Isobel: Ok I never been skiing, shame....I guess if I get voted off I don't have to worry about it

Isobel and DJ crash into each other

Bren: That's harsh

Bren Turns Tenkage

Tenkage: Wish I did it to them

Tenkage uses his Ski Pole to knock Justin to the ground but when he turns to laugh at the now fallen Justin he crashes into a tree

Confession cam, Bren: Ok stupid Karmic Retribution

Nearing the end of the Race Kenny, Ean and Chase are the only people who haven't fallen to far behind

Confession cam, Kenny: It was all up to me, I had to win for our team....dang I knew I couldn't beat Bren's Brother, have you seen him on the slopes?

Ean goes off a Jump and does a front flip to gain the lead

Chase: Yeah Go Ea- AHHHHHH

Chase hits a root and tumbles to the ground but keeps spinning into a giant snowball

Chris: Ok what the heck, this feels like a bad Disney Cartoon

Chase rolls down the hill and reaches the finish line first

Chris: And we have a winner, Chase by a snowball

Chase pops his head out

Chase: how did you get down here before us?

Kenny: Yeah?

Chris: umm....anyway the Rabbits win and when we get back we will be voting a member off the Shark Team

Campfire

The Sharks are sitting down and Geoff looks blue (he has blue skin and is shivering)

AJ: What happened to you?

Geoff: I found out something

Chris: What's that?

Geoff: The Fish still live in winter

Everyone Laughs

Geoff: That wasn't a joke

Chris: Anyway here are the people who will be staying with us, Bren, Izzy, Virona, Kenny, and Aries

AJ and Geoff look worried

Chris: Lets see....the last marshmallow goes to...AJ

AJ takes here marshmallow

Geoff: Its cool guys....AHCHOO

Chris: Say it don't spray it

Geoff Leaves the Island

Chris: Well now it is time for you to rest, I hope you don't lose 3 times in a row

Bren walks away silently

Chris: So where has he been sleeping?

Kenny: Out in the woods

Goes to Bren who turns Tenkage and karate chops a tree down, in the background you see other trees that felt his wrath

Tenkage: I must win....no matter what

Bren Axe kicks a rock to pieces and it shatters

Screen goes blank

AN: 2 chapters in one day, I hope you enjoy, I loved the joke on the Simpsons where Homer Simpson is Skiing the thing that happened to Geoff was the same thing that happened to him. Also Sorry if my work seems to be a little short, I been having trouble thinking of new Ideas for this fanfic. Honestly it is tough to think of new work. Anyway before I go, I want to wish you guys a Happy new year and I hope you keep on the look out for more of my work in 2009

Bren Garret, 12/31/2008


	9. To Laugh or not to Laugh

AN: Well its 2009, can't believe I been around for 19 years, man what a life time. Anyway I hope you enjoy another good chapter

Chris: last time on Total Drama Island, our campers went to Alaska for a skiing trip, and it was sooo funny. Geoff learned what the worse kind of pain in the world was, Chase found out what it was like to be in old comedy, and Geoff learned what is feels like to lose his last chance to be a TDI winner, who will leave this week, find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to AJ and Isobel Dueling with Duel disks and everyone watching

Confession cam, Chris: Dude I can't believe how many people like this game. Even Chef and I duel a bit

AJ: I summon my Spirit of the Harp in defense mode (2000 DEF L 4) then I play song of Doom

The Spirit plays a dark tune

Bren turns Tenkage

Tenkage: Now that's a song I could listen too

AJ: This Song will cause you to lose lifepoints equal my Spirits defense points

Isobel: no….but that means

Isobel's lifepoints turn to zero

Isobel: Its ok, great duel

Chris and Chef walk to the group clapping their hands

Chris: Not bad, you are defiantly a smart player, anyway it is time for the next challenge

Tenkage: Do tell

Chris: Today we will be doing a joke off again

Tenkage: Good

Chris: The rules are simple, make the other team laugh, if you laugh you leave and can't do anything, the winning team doesn't lose a member and the losing team does. Its that simple, so lets get started

Chase: Hmmm now what's funny? Monkeys? No….Bears? No…..Pudding heck n-

Aries burst out laughing

Tenkage: You find that funny?

Aries: It reminds me of the time where we dunked this guys head in a vat of pudding, oh man it was so funny HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chris: well I guess Aries is out, Bren how about you?

Tenkage: Ok here is a good one, ok 2 soldiers are out on patrol, the first one steps on an old bear trap so he is bleeding badly, so the second one calls his medic over the walkie talkie and Asks " My buddy just hurt, what do I do?" The medic replys "Ok calms down, first make sure he is dead" Over the walkie talkie the medic hears a gun shot and gets a reply" Ok now what?"

No one laughs at this dark humor

Confession cam, Tenkage: Well I found it funny

Chris: Anyway it is Justin's turn

Justin: Hey I knew a guy so ugly he turned medusa to stone

Izzy and Virona burst out laughing and Chris starts snickering

Chris: good one

AJ: Well let me tell you, I seen so many stupid inventions, like a Screen door for a submarine and an enjection seat for a helicopter.

Chase starts snickering as well as Justin

Chris: Dude we got some good comedy here.

Ean: Hmmm, well I know one thing, I know that Time can't fly if you throw it

Bren Snickers

Confession cam, Ean: Bren always loved that joke

After 1 hours of this the last people standing are AJ, DJ, Ean, and Kenny

Chris: Wow, never thought this challenge would take so long, honestly its weird

Kenny: Hey trust me this is harder then it looks, the funny story Ean told was pretty good

AJ: Ok here is a song for you, Silthery Dee went out of the sea, he ate all the others he didn't eat me, Slithery Dee went out to Sea he ate all the tohers but didn't eat (She does a slurping noise)

Chris and Chef are laughing and DJ starts to crack up

Kenny: Wow, Ean is pretty tough

Ean: Hey, that was pretty good

AJ: Thanks

Ean: So anyway how does a baseball player get out of prison?

AJ: How?

Ean: Get three strikes then he is out

Kenny: Tries hard not to grin but in the end he burst out laughing

Confession cam, Kenny: Sorry guys, but that was pretty funny

Chris: So all that's left is AJ and Ean

Confession cam, AJ: This has got to be the toughest challenge I had to do, not laughing at Ean's jokes

AJ: Ok….great I am running out of ideas

Ean: Come on you can think of something

Tenkage: you better not lose or else

Aries: Dude that was harsh

Tenkage grabs Aries's arm and twists it back

Tenkage: Don't tell me what to do

Chris: Ok ladies break it up

Tenkage: What ever

AJ: I know, 2 bears are eating a clown, one turns to the other and says "Does this taste funny to you?"

Ean: Pretty good, but I got the best for last, Ok an Atheist is hiking through the wood when he comes across a bear, but before he could hike away the bear pins him to the ground, so he cries "God Save me" well time stops and a booming voice cries out "Why should I help you, you have claimed a never existed" The Man nods and replies" Well your right, but grant me one final request, make the bear a Christan because they are good people" The voice replies" Very well then" Time comes back and the bear gets off the man and folds his hands in prayer and says "Dear lord thank you for the meal I am about to receive"

AJ burst out laughing and so does everyone else

Chris: Oh man that was so funny, dude you are the winner

Ean: Nice

Chris: Sharks, meet me back at the campfire, it's time for you to lose another member

Camp Fire

Chris: Ok the people staying are as followed, Kenny, AJ, Izzy, and Virona

Bren and Aries are left standing

Chris: Well well well, 2 of our most popular characters

Aries gulps

Chris: Aries, you are….out of here oh yeah I got you on that one

Bren takes his Marshmallow

Bren: Sorry dude

Aries: Fine….at least I get to go to a mansion

Aries leaves the Island and Chris turns to the camera

Chris: Well then, we are down to 10 campers, Bren, Ean, AJ, DJ, Izzy, Virona, Chase, Justin, Isobel, and Kenny who out of all these people will stay, and who will go. Well you can just skip the next 8 episodes and wait for the final 2 to duke it out on the 9th episode just to find out. But I hope not because then I lose money.

Screen Goes blank

AN: Well who didn't think that Aries would leave so soon? Be honest, no really that's the thing about me, I keep you guessing, I am not so predicatable am I?


	10. Terror on Total Drama Island

AN: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter I got a real twist for this one, no really I spent last night (12/31/2008) thinking of this twist

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers did another joke off, and we found out that when Bren is angry he has a very dark sense of humor, we also found out that Aries likes pudding….no that is odd…..anyway today's challenge will be another classic, right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song plays and it shows the campers watching a scary movie (Again)

DJ: Dude are you sure we should be watching this, I mean come on

Izzy: Eh, who cares, its fun

In the Background you hear a woman screaming and a chain saw buzzing

DJ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bren turns Tenkage

Tenkage: Lame….

Chris and Chef walk to them

Justin: Can't believe you have Terror on Diamond Lake 7, man these are hard to find

Chris: My boss knows people

Confession cam, Bren: (He grins and gives a thumbs up)

DJ: Dude, you haven't left, does this mean we won't have to take on The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook?

Chris: Nope, not this year

DJ: Oh thank all that is good

Izzy: Ahhh man…and I wanted his autograph

Virona: Me too

Chris: Anyway, the teams have split up, so its everyone man for themselves, so later we will do out next challenge

They hear a chainsaw

AJ: Wait if Chef and you are hear….then what's that?

Chris: Chef check it out

Chef muttering: I don't paid enough for this

Chef goes into the woods and we hear him scream

Chris: That's not good

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook walks out of the woods (its not Chef BTW)

Everyone including Chris: IT'S THE ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!!!!

They all run into the lodge

Chris: Ok this is not good, I mean come on, Chef owed me 200 bucks

Tenkage: ok even I'm not that harsh

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook breaks through the door of the lodge

Everyone: AHHHHHH

They all run out

Chris: SOMEONE IS SO FIRED FOR THIS

Confession cam, Chris: just so you all know back at home, this is the best punk Chef and I came up with, you see, that guy, it's the real deal, he is reformed but he needed some money, you know scratch my back and I scratch yours, anyway Chef is monitering the game as we speak so I just want to say, sit back and enjoy the show.

DJ from outside: DUDE COME ON HE IS GAINING

Confession cam Ends and it shows them still running

Isobel: We need a game plan, I say we separate, Bren, you Ean and Chris go west, Me and Justin go east, Izzy, Virona, and DJ go north. And Chase and Kenny, AJ and that weird talking dog go back to camp

Dog: Rhat the reck am I doing rear?

Chris: Where have I seen this before?

They all split up and in the back ground some old Scooby Doo music is playing

Bren's Group

Ean: so what do we do?

Bren: You got me

Chris: Dude honestly, I am freaked….how many times has The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook escaped?

Ean: You got me?

They run into something big and large

Bren: hey watch where your go-

He looks up and it's The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook toting his famous chainsaw

Bren: ok this is not good

They are taken to the classic base where they see Chef

Ean: Chef your alive

Chef: Don't worry, this is just a punk

Chris: Yep, best one ever

Bren just sighs

Bren: So who is The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook. Intern? Bui?

Chris: Nope, it's the real deal

Ean: No way

Chris: Way, you see he is reformed but he needed money, so we hired him for this episode

Chef: Hey Chris, hundred bucks says DJ gets voted off again

Chris: I'm in

Isobel and Justin

Justin: So why are we walking around amisly?

Isobel: Easy, no killer takes out the hotty

Justin: That's true

Confession cam, Justin: Ok I am really starting to get annoyed by her, she is a tad clingy, what the heck did Hao see in her?

The 2 hear a Chain saw

Isobel: this is not good

The 2 scream and are taken to the bunker

Chris: Havn't you seen the Terror on Diamond Lake 2, the Hotty got killed off first

Justin: Oh yeah, forgot about that

Chase's group

Chase: Ok seriously, when did we get this talking dog anyway, and where have I seen him before?

Kenny: Go me

Dog: Ruh guys…..I'm routa rear, my contrat is rover

Kenny: Oh….well see ya

The dog leaves on a rowboat

Chase: How can he row a boat

Kenny: After Season 3 I gave up on figuring out Televison

AJ: I agree

They see The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook in front of them

Kenny: Ok you got us, I won't run, and I'm sure Chase and AJ won-

Kenny looks back and Chase and AJ are already 7 meters away

Kenny:….well I didn't see that coming

Moves to the bunker where Chase and Kenny are now waiting

Isobel: Well that was kinda funny

Chris: You know I wonder who will win this

Bren: Got me

Izzy's group

Izzy: I wonder how many people got killed?

Virona: I bet The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook has a necklace of their heads strung up on a rope

DJ: Ok guys I know you take being in a scary movie but dude, shut up

Izzy: Fine fine, don't wet yourself

Confession cam, DJ: Ok this is not cool

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook comes into the forest clearing

Virona: Ok this is bad….I know take DJ

Virona pushes DJ in front of The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook

DJ: AHHHHHHHHH….THATS IT YOUR GOING DOWN

Izzy and Virona: Say wa?

DJ does a karate yell surprising The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook then he does a high kick into his face

DJ: I been waiting all year to do that

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook: oww….sheese I wan't paid enough for this

DJ: huh?

The rest of the group walk onto the scene

Chris: Don't worry DJ, he is a good guy now, and….I won 100 bucks

Chef reaches into his pocket and hands Chris the money

Chris: Dude you survived a horror movie and earned invincabilty, how do you feel?

DJ: I feel pretty good

Campfire

Chris: Well looks like we had a rough night, but for one of you, it will be for nothing, DJ is immune so here is your marshmallow

DJ gets his

Chris: Now then, Bren, Izzy, AJ, Kenny, Ean, Isobel, and Justin, you guys are safe

Chase and Virona are left worried

Virona: Ok this is not good for me

Chase:….yeah

Chris: Chase , you are safe

Virona: oh well, Izzy good luck

Izzy: Don't worry, I will last even longer then the first season

Confession cam, Chris: 20 bucks says otherwise

Virona leaves the Island

Bren: Well that was a crazy adventure

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook (without his mask): So….see any good movies lately?

Everyone looks at him like he had an alien come out of his nose

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook: Right, leaving

He leaves on another boat

Confession cam, DJ: well I'm glad I shown everyone I am brave

He sees a small spider

DJ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He knocks over the camera and the screen goes blank

AN: Ok who did I surprise, huh? I really enjoy doing twists like that.


	11. Hunting to survive TDI

AN: Well I hope enjoy another chapter by me

Chris: last time on Total Drama Island, our campers took on the real Escaped Psycho Killer with a chainsaw and a hook. DJ surprised us all when he in an act of bravery took down him in some pretty good moves. Virona got voted off for sending DJ to his doom, showing you can't be too mean if you want to stay alive, what will happen this week? Find out right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to Ean whittling a stick to pass the time

Confession cam, Ean: Man these pass few weeks have been a pain….honestly I don't know if I can win this again

Chris on intercom: Attention Campers report to the boat house for your next challenge.

The Campers meet at the boat house where Chris is holding a hunting hat with paper in it

Izzy: Sweet, we get to go hunting, I hope I get deer again

Chris: Sheese spoil the surprise, that's right we are hunting animals, pick an animal out of the hat, the first camper to bring his or her animal into the cage gets invincibility, the rest….well if you don't bring in an animal you have to clean the toilets

Everyone does a disgusted face

Bren: Guess I will start

He grabs a paper

Bren: Bear

Chris: Good choice

Ean: Duck

Kenny: Shark?

Confession cam, Shark: Ok what are the odds?

AJ: Frog

Izzy: Deer, yes

Chase: Squirrel

Justin: Skunk

Isobel: Raccoon

DJ: Bunny….well guess I'm done

DJ puts Bunny in the cage

DJ: don't worry little guy you will be safe here

Chris: Well I guess DJ wins…wow is that a new record….heck yeah, so I guess the challenge is to grab your animal and not clean the toilet, now you can go into the Boathouse and grab anything to help you get your animal, you can help each other, and yes the animal must be alive.

Everyone runs into the boat house.

Bren: hmm what to catch a bear with…..got it

Bren grabs a hammer

Ean finds some duck bait

Izzy found the tranquilizer gun

Confession cam, Izzy: Oh yeah, gonna bag me a dear

Isobel found a net

Kenny found some rope

And AJ found a bucket

Chris: times up and good luck, you have until sundown to find your animal

Everyone leaves, Bren, Izzy, and Ean on their own, Kenny, Chase, and AJ together, and Isobel and Justin Together

Confession cam, Justin: that Isobel, yeah she is useful, better her getting skunked then me, if she gets voted off, so what?

Justin: So Isobel would you like to help me get my animal

Isobel in a daze: Sure Justin

They find a skunk hole

Justin: He's in there

Isobel: don't worry I will get it

She reaches in and is sprayed

Isobel coughs and pulls out the guy

Justin: Thanks

Justin kisses her cheek and she fawns nearly dropping the skunk

Confession cam, Justin: Like taking candy from a baby

Isobel puts the skunk in the cage and walks into the woods to find a raccoon

Bren

Confession cam, Bren: Ok this challenge will be easy

He finds a cave and sees the sleeping bear

Bren to himself: Ok easy does it

He gets near the bear and hammers his head knocking him out

Bren: sorry but I have to do this

Bren drags the bear into the cage where the skunk uses CPR to wake the bear up

Bren: uhh tell him I'm sorry

The skunk gives the thumbs up to him

Confession cam, Bren: Ok that was weird

Chase and Kenny

Chase: So any idea where I could find a squirrel?

Kenny: got me, but if I help you, you help me get that shark

Chase: Deal

They look for a while and they see a squirrel in a tree

Kenny: Ok come on down little guy, and I will find you some nuts

Chase: Do you think it understands?

Kenny: my mom was a down to nature girl, she taught me how to speak to animals

Chase: Really?

Kenny: Yeah, my dad loves extreme, and my mom surfs, to communicate with nature

The Squirrel climbs down and lands on Kenny's shoulder

Chase: wow, I'm impressed

Chase takes a picture of the 2 but the flash startles the squirrel causing him to claw at Kenny's face

Kenny: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Chase: Sorry

AJ

AJ: Here froggy froggy froggy, come on I won't hurt you

AJ looks around and sees a frog

AJ: Hey little guy, don't worry I won't hurt you

Frog: ribbit

AJ: don't be like th-

She falls into a large puddle

AJ:…please tell me this isn't the same frog Leshawna had to handle

Confession cam, Frog: (It smiles and croaks)

Izzy: hey I think a see a deer

AJ: no Izzy it's me A-

She is cut off when she is shot in the neck with a dart

Izzy: oops

Kenny and Chase

They drop the squirrel into the cage

Kenny: Ok now we got to get the shark

Chase: How hard can that be?

Screen Wipe to the dock where a shark is waiting

Kenny: Ok here is the plan, I jump on him, and then you tie him up

Chase: got it

Kenny: BANZI!!!

Kenny jumps on and wrestles the shark and Chase jumps in tying the shark up

Kenny: Yeah we did it

Chase: uhhh

Kenny has a shark behind him

Kenny: What?

Chase: Sha sha sha

Kenny: There's a shark behind me isn't there

Chase nods

Kenny: Ok on 3 we run with the shark and put him in the tank for him

Chase nods again

Kenny: one….two…..THREE

The duo runs before the shark took Chases head off

When they get to the tank for the shark they see Ean chasing the fast duck

Ean: COME BACK HERE YOU FOWL THING

Kenny: on the contrary the duck is a mallard

Ean: JUST OPEN THE CAGE

Chase opens the cage and Ean chases the duck into it and Kenny drops the shark into the tank

Ean: Ok so the people left are Izzy, Isobel, and AJ

Isobel

Isobel: Ok now where is that raccoon

She looks down and sees it

Isobel: Ok come here you little thief

The Raccoon jumps on her and claws her

Isobel: STUPID ANIMAL

She tosses it to the ground and when it runs back she sees an army of Raccoon

Isobel: Ok that's not good

She gets into a martial arts stance and the raccoons form the huge Raccoon

Isobel: Ok….this is gonna hurt- huh?

She falls to the ground asleep and when the camera pulls back you notice a dart on her butt

Izzy: sorry

Confession cam, Izzy: Ok how hard is it to find a deer?

Izzy hunts around shooting stuff, ranging from a shark, a Chipmunk, Ean (he dodges and got mad) Chef, a plane right out of the sky and a tree

Chris Over Loud speaker: Ok times up, and Izzy bring back the gun….seriously its not cool

Everyone is back at the cage, AJ and Isobel not looking so good (AJ is covered in mud from the puddle and Isobel is covered in scratches)

Chris: so lets see….DJ won invincibility and AJ, Izzy, and Isobel didn't get their animal….so I guess you three will be cleaning the toilets tonight, but first its time to vote a member off the island

Campfire

Chris: So time to see who will stay tonight, DJ, Bren, Ean, Isobel, Justin, Kenny, Chase

AJ and Izzy look worried

Chris: Izzy, sorry but you have to leave Total Drama Island

Izzy: NO WAY I AM OUTA HERE

She tries to run but Chris shoots her with a tranquilizer knocking her out

Chris: Ok glad I took that from here

Chef puts her and the boat and she leaves

Chris: AJ, Isobel time for cleaning

Toilets

AJ: EWWW gross

Isobel: thank goodness Owen isn't here… honestly this isn't cool

AJ: Still we are the only females on the island, ever notice guys always win?

Isobel: I did….tell you what lets not vote each other off so a girl wins

AJ: that I can deal with

Screen goes blank

AN: Ok I hope you enjoyed another one of my great chapters, after my virtual drama will try for different fanfictions, maybe a Fallout 3 one. also I am planning a song fic chapter , thats right a TDI Idol, so tell me what song you want your camper to sing, if you want to sing without another send me them and the song (the title not the whole thing) and it has to be aproprite for my fic, if you send me a dirty song....I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR CHARACTER NEVER WORKS IN TDI AGAIN!!!!!ROAR!!!!....eh just being funny but really, send me the song title with your character name and I will get on it, also the deadline is 1 week so if you send it in after that, sorry I pick the song.


	12. Total Drama Idol

AN: I don't like song fics, but I thought since I am doing this, I might as well Parody American Idol, so enjoy

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers had to hunt some animals and DJ won that in record time. Isobel and AJ failed to get their gear thanks to Izzy going trigger happy, and caused her to leave the Island, now who will leave today, well stayed tuned for TOTAL DRAMA IDOL.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to the Campers at the stage

Chris: You may know why I called you here

Ean: Umm Chris, you just woke us up and told us to meet at the stage

Chris: Oh yeah….anyway today's challenge will have you singing your heart out, on what I like to call Total Drama Idol

AJ: Let me guess, American Idol parody?

Chris: My boss wanted one

Confession cam, Bren: (he is just grinning)

Chris: anyway here are the judges, Me Chris Mclean, Chef Hatchet, and say hello to Simon Cowell

Simon: Could someone bloody eck tell me what I'm doing here?

Chris: you're judging Total Drama Idol

Simon: Well the money better be good then….fine send up the stars

Chris: They're teens

Confession cam, Simon: Ok someone will be hearing from my lawyer

Chris: Ok here are the rules, sing a song, anyone one you like, you can sing with another person and if you win, both of you get invincibility anyway go back stage to talk it over, you have 15 minutes

Back Stage

Bren: Hey Ean, want to work together?

Ean:….sure, the song we did well together?

Bren: Yep

Kenny: Well guy's good luck, I got this in the bag

AJ: Terri Clark gave me lessons

Justin: You guys might as well give up, no one will beat me

Chase: Well time will tell

Chris on a megaphone: Ok guys, the first contestant will be Kenny

Kenny: Ok wish me luck

Bren: Break a leg

Kenny walks out

Kenny: ok time to shine

Kenny takes a deep breath

Kenny: Talking away  
I don't know what I'm to say  
I'll say it anyway  
today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for you love O.K.

Take on me  
Take me on  
I'll be gone  
in a day or two

So needless to say I'm odds and ends  
But that's me, stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is O.K.  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry.

Take on me  
Take me on  
I'll be gone  
in a day or two.

The things that you say  
Is it live or just to play  
My worries away  
You're all the things I've got to remember  
You shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway

Take on me  
Take me on  
I'll be gone  
in a day or two

ad lib to end

Chef: Not bad I give him 7 out of 10

Chris: ditto

Simon: Kenny….you are the worse singer ever, 2

Kenny: 16 points, eh I had better

Kenny walks off stage

Chris: Next is Isobel

Isobel walks on stage

Isobel: I want to dedicate this song to a bad boy….

Confession cam, Justin: ok I'm not bad, but it's nice of her to dedicate a song to me

Isobel: Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again…Hao

Confession cam, Justin:….ok her and Hao, not in the worse fanfiction

Chef: Eh….I give her a 5

Chris: No I think she deserves a 6

Simon: Please tell me I'm getting paid a lot, honestly if I have to hear this stupid talent, I'm gonna die, 3

Isobel: 12 points….ouch

Isobel walks to Simon and kicks him in the shin

Simon: OWWWW

Chris: Nice, bout time someone did that, anyway DJ is next

DJ: It's time for me to sing you a song….yo listen up here's a story  
about a little guy that lives in a blue world  
and all day and all night and everything he sees  
is just blue like him inside and outside  
blue his house with a blue little window  
and a blue corvette  
and everything is blue for him and hisself  
and everybody around  
cos he ain't got nobody to listen to

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

i have a blue house with a blue window.  
blue is the colour of all that i wear.  
blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
i have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
blue are the people here that walk around,  
blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
blue are the words i say and what i think.  
blue are the feelings that live inside me.

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

i have a blue house with a blue window.  
blue is the colour of all that i wear.  
blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
i have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
blue are the people here that walk around,  
blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
blue are the words i say and what i think.  
blue are the feelings that live inside me.

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

inside and outside blue his house  
with the blue little window and blue corvette  
and everything is blue for him and hisself  
and everybody around cause he aint got  
nobody to listen to

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I'm blue (if I was green I would die)

(AN: The reason I didn't repeat the dab a deed a ba die, is because then it would make the chapter too long)

Chef: Not bad, brings back memories, 8

Chris: Ditto 8 again

Simon: Hey the 90's called, they want that lame song back, 2

DJ: Dude you not a nice brother to give me an 18

Chris: Next is AJ

AJ walks out

AJ: Time to sing….Terri Clark Style, I've been looking at you looking me  
Bet you're thinking that what you get  
Is what you see  
But underneath this cool exterior  
A raging river flows  
So before you get any nearer  
I better let you know

I'm an emotional girl  
I can't help myself  
Sometimes I laugh  
Sometimes I cry  
Sometimes I do both and I don't know why  
I got a Passionate heart  
And that's just the way things are  
You and me could give it a whirl  
But I'm warning you, boy  
I'm an emotional girl

I like music that's loud and lights down low  
I like driving my car too fast  
And dancing slow  
Some folks may say I'm too extreme  
'Cause I can't stop once I start  
But I never could do anything  
With half my heart  
I'm an emotional girl  
I can't help myself  
Sometimes I laugh  
Sometimes I cry  
Sometimes I do both and I don't know why  
I got a Passionate heart  
And that's just the way things are  
You and me could give it a whirl  
But I'm warning you, boy  
I'm an emotional girl

I'm an emotional girl  
I can't help myself  
Sometimes I laugh  
Sometimes I cry  
Sometimes I do both and I don't know why  
I got a Passionate heart  
And that's just the way things are  
You and me could give it a whirl  
But I'm warning you, boy  
I'm an emotional girl

You and me could give it a whirl  
But I'm warning you, boy  
I'm an emotional girl

Chef: Never did like country but you get a 7

Chris: no way, she gets an 8

Simon: here is my emotion on the song, upset, 1

AJ: Ouch…..sheese 16

Chris: Next is Chase

Chase jumps out and starts to sing right off the bat

Chase: You think I've got it all

Everyone thinks I've got it made, well

How come my only friends

Are the ones I pay?

No one understands

What I would do to change my life

For just one day

Don't say if I were you

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if you were in my shoes

'Cause you're not me

You know what I need

And it's not another serenade

I get so tired of

All the things you say

Give me what I want

If it only would I'd gladly

Throw this all away

Don't say if I were you

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if you were in my shoes

'Cause you're not me

Please take me as I am

This isn't what I planned

I guess I don't expect that

You could understand

'Cause you're not me

I know you think you're being nice

But spare me all your lame advice

Time to play my hand and roll the dice

Everybody's got their price

For far too long I've been denied

I'm making my move, so just step aside

No one can say I never tried

To do everything to get back my pride

Yeah, you were never me

Why can't you see

That you're not me

Don't say if I were you or tell me what to do

How things would be if you were in my shoes

'Cause you're not me

Please, help me if you

This isn't what I planned

Guess I don't expect that

You could understand

'Cause you're not me

Chef: Not bad, 9

Chris: 7

Simon: I wish I wasn't me, to hear that song, 1

Chase: 17 not bad

Chris: Ok next up is Justin

Justin: time to sing, so let me tell you  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

Chris: its true your sexy, but….sorry 2

Chef: 2

Simon: 2

Justin: oh come on….fine

Chris: And last up is…Ean and Bren

The 2 brothers walk up stage and they grin

Bren; We are what we're supposed to be  
Illusions of your fantasy  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do

Ean: We are the color symphony  
We do the things you wanna see  
Frame by frame, to the extreme

Bren: Our friends are so unreasonable  
They do the unpredictable  
All dots lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do

Both: It's all an orchestra of strings  
Doin' unbelievable things  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party

Ean: We learned to run at speed of light  
And to fall down from any height  
It's true, but just remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do

Bren: And all the worlds of craziness  
A bunch of stars that's chasing us  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun

Both: We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party

You think we're so mysterious  
Don't take us all too serious  
Be original, and remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do

What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

There's still more to come  
And everyone will be  
Welcomed at the  
Toon - Toon  
Town - Town  
Party

Bren: So Ean think we nailed it?

Ean: yep

Chef: 10

Chris: I agree, 10

Simon: eh…2

Chris: dude you are harsh

Chef: well I guess we know the winner, Bren and Ean, so the rest of you vote on who has to leave Total Drama Idol

Campfire

Chris: Today was pretty fun…so now then Bren and Ean, you guys are safe, so is Isobel and Chase, then we have Kenny and AJ, so the last 2 campers are Justin and DJ.

Confession cam, Justin: I know Isobel would never vote me off

Confession cam, Isobel: Justin thinks he is using me….not likely, honestly he is pretty stupid

Chris: And the person who will be leaving Total Drama Idol will be….Justin

Justin: What?!?!?

Chris: Sorry dude, it was a 5 votes against you

Justin: Ok who voted me off

Bren, Ean, Kenny, and AJ raise their hands

Justin: wait that's 4

Isobel: Ohhhh Justin

Justin: huh?

Isobel socks him in the face

Chris: That's worth an instant reply

The camera replays the impact 3 times

Isobel: No one uses me

Chef takes the knocked out Justin onto the boat and drives off

Simon: so what about me?

Chris: Oh yeah….

Camera goes to the cliff where the campers and Chris are along with Simon

Simon: what's going on?

Chris: 1….

Simon: What are you doing?

Chris: 2….

Simon: what's going on?

Chris: 3

Everyone pushes Simon off the cliff where a sharks eats him

Ean: you sure we won't get in trouble?

Chris: don't worry, no one likes Simon

Screen goes blank

AN: I hope you enjoyed that song chapter, because it won't happen again


	13. Hunting for the perfect campsite

AN: anyway time for another good chapter, let's do this

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had a spin off show for one episode total Drama Idol, with guest start Simon, we had good singers, and bad singers, and the sharks got a free meal, yummy. Bren and Ean sang to the top but Justin had to leave but not before getting nailed by Isobel, who will leave the island tonight? Find later tonight, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme song Plays

Opens to Bren in the middle of the woods punching a tree

Bren: I have to stay in control…..con….troll….

He groans as he changes into Tenkage

Tenkage: Nice try Bren, but I'm running the show

He puts the hood up and walks to the camp where Kenny and Ean are arm wrestling on a fold out table (no one seems to be winning)

AJ: Come on Kenny you can do

DJ: Go Ean

Tenkage: What's going on?

Isobel: Oh, Kenny and Ean wanted to see which of them is stronger, so far it's pretty even

Tenkage: Weak….

Kenny slams Ean's hand on the table

Chase: Nice going dude

Kenny: Yeah

Ean: Not bad, got me there

Kenny: Yeah

Chris: Well now that we finished this show, it's time for the next the challenge, this challenge will be simple, go into the woods and find a designated campsite, basically, the last person to find it, has to leave the island

Bren/Tenkage sits down under a tree

Chris: Uh dude, we are about to start the challenge

Tenkage: so what…I won't lose this challenge, I give everyone a 30 minute head start

Chris: Well Bren

Tenkage: Tenkage….

Chris:….oooooook, Tenkage care to make a wager, if you win, I will eat my socks

Tenkage: And if I lose, I will jump into the lake with a meat vest

Confession cam, AJ: Ok is it just me or is Bren or should a say "Tenkage" a little crazy?

Confession cam, Kenny: Ok dude, he is messed up

Chris: You got yourself a bet

Tenkage: Wake me up later

He pulls his hood down and falls asleep

Chris: Ok while he rests, the rest of you get into the woods, and remember, the last person who makes it to the site, leaves the Island….also I might want to add, that I left a few surprises along the way

Aries: Let me guess, traps?

Chris: Maaaaaaaaybe.

Kenny: Well let's get started

DJ: Yeah Kenny's right, if Bren-

AJ: Tenkage

DJ: Tenkage wakes up, then we are toast

Everyone nods and runs into the woods. Then splits up, AJ and Isobel together, Kenny and Ean together, and DJ and Chase together

AJ and Isobel

AJ: So any idea where we go?

Isobel: Got me but, I want to get to the site before Bren

AJ: Tenkage

Isobel: What ever….that guy….

AJ: Still sore about the shoulder?

Isobel: In more then one way

She rubs her shoulder

Isobel: I think we should find higher ground so we can find the site faster

AJ: good point

DJ and Chase

DJ: So….got any clue where to go?

Chase: No idea….to be honest I don't like being out in the woods alone

DJ: Yeah, Geoff's girlfriend didn't like that too, freaked out when she saw Cody

Chase: Oh yeah, that was a good episode, you freaked out when you saw a snake

DJ: Dude, I hate snakes

Chase: yeah that tr-

Chase falls into a pit

Chase: oww…

DJ: Dude you ok?

Chase: Yeah…think so, I think this is one of Chris's traps

Confession cam, Chris: yep, you got it, oh yeah I wouldn't try to climb out using a root

Chase: hey I found a root, I think I can climb out using it

Chase grabs the root but it pulls out setting off a stink bomb

Confession cam, Chris: Warned ya

DJ: Dude that is rank

Chase: I really hate this show

Confession cam, Chris: Wait until the next season, it will be a great spin off

Kenny and Ean

Ean: Let's see….if I had to guess, the best place to start looking would be the north end of the island

Kenny: why's that?

Ean: Well, if they put finding the site as a challenge, then it would be further from the starting point, it would make sense

Kenny: makes sense, so let's go

About 29 minutes later

Chris: Uhhh dude, wake up

Tenkage pulls out his sword and swings at Chris almost nailing him in the head

Tenkage: Good, now then….

He runs into the woods almost like a ninja

Chris: I am really wondering how he got on the show, all I got was a memo from my boss stating that if Bren doesn't go on this season, I'm fired

26 minutes after Bren/Tenkage left for the woods AJ and Isobel found the site

AJ: Can't believe we found it

Isobel: I know, and it was quite an adventure….but who will get here as well

Ean and Kenny go into the clearing

Kenny: Dude we made it

Ean: Yeah….so who do you think will make it next

DJ and Chase

The 2 seem to be all right but they notice that Bren/Tenkage is following them

DJ: uhh dude, Bren is following us

Chase: Tenkage, and yeah….we should run, on 3….1….2….3

The 2 get into a sprint and Tenkage follows

Tenkage: You can't out run me…..

The chase goes on when the trio find the site

DJ: We are gonna make it

Chase: Yeah….sorry Bren buts it's over

Bren/Tenkage grins and gets to the side of Chase, then he pulls out his sword

Chase: What are you doing?

He gets his answer when Bren swings the sword and hits Chase's leg

Chase: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

He falls the to ground and DJ and Bren/Tenkage make it to the site

Chris on the Helicopter using the Megaphone: Well looks like we have a loser, Chase

Kenny: DUDE HE IS HURT

Chris: I can see that, bring him to the camp then, we will fix him up and send him on his way

Camp Infirmary Tent

Chase comes out with a cast on his leg and he is on crutches

Chris: dude that is harsh, a broken leg

Chase: I know….

He turns to Bren/Tenkage who is glaring at him

Chase: Hey why did you do that?

Tenkage: Because….it was fun

He turns to leave and without turning back he mentions to Chris

Tenkage: Oh yeah, the bet….you eat your socks

Chris looks worried

Kenny: Oh yeah

AJ: This I got to see

Chase is taken to the Boat of Losers and leaves and at the cafeteria Chris is in a bib and a plate of his socks are placed in front of him

Chris: Stupid habit of betting

Chris he picks up a sock and just as we see him take a bite the screen goes blank

AN: Ok how was that? I think it was a great idea to make myself the bad guy….makes things more interesting.


	14. A quick race and a cruel Tenkage

AN: ok who here thinks I should do the Fallout 3 Fic first? Who here thinks I should do my TDITVD (Total Drama Island, the virtual Drama) first? Basically send me your vote. Also this chapter is slightly intense, just to warn you

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers had a race to see who can go through the woods, make it to the campsite and not get taken out, Bren or should I say Tenkage took me on a bet and he won by breaking Chase's leg, showing that Bren has changed….big time. Who will win this round, find out tonight, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme song Plays

Opens to Bren at the dock of shame, on a chair typing on a laptop

Bren: Lets see…. If I do that then we can't do that one….man this is so hard

Ean walks to him

Ean: Dude, you do realize everyone hates you for that little action against Chase

Bren changes to Tenkage

Tenkage: So what…. If it wasn't for me, Bren would never have gotten far

Ean: Bren….no Tenkage, you won't win, count on it.

Ean turns to leave

Ean: Also, people are going to find out your secret…

He leaves and the camera zooms in on the laptop where it's showing Bren's email being "Brenthewise"

Confession cam, Tenkage: Ean is going down.

Bren puts the laptop away and walks to the lodge where the campers are waiting

Chris: Hey everyone, so now we are down to 6 campers, Bren, Ean, Isobel, AJ, Kenny, and DJ. Tonight we will be down to the final 5….so today's challenge will be simple, a race around the island

DJ: That sounds easy

Chris: Wrong, you see, anything goes and I'm sure Bren would be sure to do anything to win

Tenkage grins

Chris: The starting point will be this lodge, now you have to follow the path in the woods and such, and don't worry it will be marked, and don't try to cheat by taking a shortcut because if you do, Chef will hunt you down and make sure you wished you played by the rules

Chef waves and pumps his squirt gun

Tenkage: What a little water?

Chef fires a big stream of water at him but he dodges and DJ who was behind him gets drenched

Chef: Oh….didn't see that coming.

Chris: Yeah, the last place person will be sent to the dock of shame, so that means you can't just wait here and have the last person cross the finish line get taken out

Tenkage: Perfect

Chris: So like I said, anything goes, now then, the race begins….NOW!!

Everyone runs out and follows the path into the woods with Bren/Tenkage in the lead

Tenkage: You can't beat me

Isobel is running beside him

Isobel: Oh yeah take this

She does a swinging kick knocking both of them to the ground with everyone passing them

Isobel: That's for my shoulder

Tenkage: Oh yeah…that was fun

Isobel glares at him

Isobel: EVERYONE GO ON AHEAD I WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM

She gets into a stance and Bren/ Tenkage pulls out his wooden sword

Confession cam, Kenny: When I saw Isobel about to take on Bren…I was impressed, too bad she was gonna get the snot beaten out of her

Isobel charges at Bren and does some kicks to his face but he blocks with his free hand

Tenkage: Come on, do you really think you can beat me like that?

He punches her in the chest sending her back into a tree, which at that point he runs off

Isobel: jerk….

She gets up and follows him

Head of the pack

DJ and Kenny are in the lead followed by AJ and Ean

DJ: Hey Kenny, you think Isobel is alright

Ean: I doubt it….when Bren turns Tenkage….well

Ean looks down sadly

AJ: Something happen?

Ean: Well….lets just say he is this close to going to prison

Kenny: yikes

Ean: I need to earn the money to get him help….of course I am sure you have your own reasons, but honestly….

Back of the Pack

Bren is running ahead of Isobel who is ticked off

Isobel: COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN

Tenkage: Fine….

He turns and holds the sword in the Iai stance (crouching down with the sword at the side ready to take out, see Batojutsu from Ronuni Kenshin)

Isobel: What's that?

Tenkage: This is the Iai stance….in swordsman ship this stance is a perfect defense against a foe

Isobel gets closer and then when she gets too close he swings hitting her hard and fast in the side

Isobel: AHHHH

Isobel falls to the ground

Tenkage: Give up….your weak, I wonder why Hao would like you

He steps on her back then grabs her left arm

Isobel: What are you doing?

He doesn't reply but instead pull her arm when she hears a crack

Isobel: AHHHHHHHHHHH

He gets off and leaves

Tenkage: Be thankful that I didn't break both arms…now then good bye

At the lodge

Everyone is waiting to see who made it back first then when the door opened they expected Isobel but instead it's Bren

Tenkage: miss me?

Ean: What happened?

Tenkage: Well Isobel had her big break….eheheh

Chris gets on a walkie talkie

Chris: Eh Chef, find Isobel, get her fixed up and take her to Playa Des Loser

Chef on the other line: Roger that

At the Dock of Shame

Everyone is waving Isobel who is in a cast goodbye

Isobel: Sorry guys…guess I'm weak….

Tenkage clutches his head and changes back

Bren: Isobel…I'm sorry….darn it I messed up

Isobel walks to Bren

Isobel: Bren…I forgive you

After she says this she kicks him in the crotch causing him to fall to the ground

Isobel: but Tenkage, I don't forgive

Bren weakly: under….stood…..oh….

She leaves on the boat of loser

Chris: dude, that was crazy

DJ; Tell me about it, but hey, final 5

AJ: Yeah

Bren weakly: yeah…..

Ean: this is awesome

Kenny: Rock on

Screen goes blank

AN: Ok that was slightly intense but I had to show how I get when Tenkage takes over, btw Tenkage is Japanese for Heaven's Shadow, Ten meaning Heaven, and Kage meaning shadow. Just thought you guys would want to know.


	15. Time to meet the losers

AN: Ok I hope you're ready to see what happened to the losers

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers had a race but the show for the day wasn't running but a fight between Bren and Isobel, Isobel could do nothing but hold her own but not before Bren broke her arm. Since she lost the race she lost her chance to win the money and had to leave. Who will be taken out tonight, find out later, on Total Drama Island.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to Chris at the dock of Shame talking on his cell phone

Camera man off screen: Uh Chris, the camera is running

Chris hangs up and puts the cell in his pocket

Chris: Hey T.V. world, I bet you been wondering what ever happened to the losers of Total Drama Island, well if you been watching the series since the time of season 1 you may know that they go to Playa Des Loser. Well guess what we will get to meet them.

He gets on the Jet Ski and gets out of the area and to the 5 Star Mansion

After he lands he gets off onto the dock where he is greet by Owen

Owen: dude great to see you again

Izzy tackles Owen and makes out with him

Chris: Well we know that they are going strong

Virona: Yeah….they been at it for a while

Justin: Makes me sick

Virona kicks him in the crotch

Justin: oh man….

He falls to the ground and Chris walks past them

Chris: let's see how Isobel is doing

He goes to the pool where Isobel is on a beach chair making out with Hao

Chris: wow….guess I owe Chef 20 bucks

Hao: Hey…we worked out our differences

Isobel: Yeah….

Hao: Don't worry I will take care of you,

Isobel: Awww your so sweet

Trent: That is so great how you 2 get along

A tentacle comes out of the pool and grabs Trent dragging him under

Chris:….ok lets stay out of the pool for a while

Hao: agreed

Chris walks to the beach where Aries is sun bathing and Chase is reading a book

Chris: So Chase how's the leg?

Chase: Pretty good, but it's itchy, and my fork got stuck in it, and I think it had food on it

Some a line of ants are going into the cast

Chase: Yikes

Aries: Things have been better for me…at least I don't have to do your lame challenges.

Chris: guess that's the only bright side

Aries: That and I get to stay at this mansion with free all you can eat buffet….at least until Owen starts eating

Chris: True

Someone taps Chris on the shoulder and he turns to see the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and Hook

Chris: AHHHHHHHHH

Aries: Ok Andrew you can cut it out

Andrew pulls the mask off

Andrew: Fine….anyway great to see you Chris

Chris: Yeah….me too

Chris walks to the BBQ grill where Geoff is cooking some hotdogs, steak, and burgers

Geoff: What up Chris, want a dog?

Chris: Lay one on me dude

Geoff flings out a dog and puts it on a bun and adds some mustard to it

Chris: Thanks dude

Chris munches on it

Owen: So what brings you to our neck of the woods?

Trent is thrown out of the water from the tentacle

Chris: Well you guys will be choosing who will be leaving Total Drama Island

Everyone but Izzy: Bren

Izzy: Andrew

Andrew: Um I'm right here, I already got voted off

Chris: Hold on, its not going to be done like that

Screen Wipe to everyone looking at a wheel with 5 spaces, each space has the name of a final 5 member

Chris: Here how it's gonna work, you guys will throw darts, one for each of you. Basically there is 11 of you, and 5 of them

Geoff: So the loser is the person with the most darts on their name

Chris: you got it

Chris spins the wheel

Chris: Now aim for the person you want with the wheel spinning, this is what I want to call, the Wheel of Losers

Geoff throws a dart and it hits a target

Chris: we will count the darts after everyone is done

Aries and Isobel send theirs and hit something, Izzy then Virona throw and Izzy's miss so Chris let her try again where she hits the target.

Chase: Come on, sorry Bren but I don't want you to win, not after what you did to me

He sends his dart and it lands

Hao: My turn

Hao sends his pretty quickly and it lands hard into the wheel

Trent sends his and it lands

Trent: Alright, I thought something bad would happen

The Tentacle hits him over the head with a hammer

Chris: Saw it coming

Owen sends his onto the wheel then Justin and Andrew

Chris: Ok that's everyone, so lets stop the wheel and see who has to leave

He stops the wheel

Chris: Ok…2 for Bren, 3 for Kenny, none on AJ or Ean, and 6 for DJ

Isobel:….ok this stinks

Hao: I know

Screen wipe to DJ being shoved onto the boat of losers by Chef then when he reaches Playa Des Loser he is crying

Chris to the camera: Ok T.V. world, we are down to the final 4, I hope you stay tuned to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter….oh yeah its gonna be awesome.


	16. Total Drama Dueling

AN: Time for a special duel I been saving, it was supposed to be used for the finals but I got something better for the finals, trust me its something you don't want to miss.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers had a break when I went to Playa Des Losers, where we found out a few things, Hao and Isobel hooked up, Chase has ant problems, and Izzy and Virona are still crazy. In a shocking twist, I had them do a mini challenge to see who would leave Total Drama Island and stay with them, it was DJ. So who will leave Total Drama Island, find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to Bren in the middle of the woods clutching his head

Bren: No…I have to remain in control

He changes to Tenkage

Tenkage: No…let me remain in control, besides this next challenge will be easy, because we chose it

Bren: No…I will play myself

Tenkage: Sorry but I'm afraid you need to sleep

Tenkage remains in control and walks to the camp

Camp

Ean is chatting with Kenny

Kenny: So dude, what do you think we will do?

Ean: Got me, but knowing Br- err Chris we will be doing something hard and crazy

Chris: Dude, I got a challenge from my boss, and since we used up our budget for the final challenge, we have to take 2 of you out

Tenkage walks into the clearing wearing a cape that would remind you of Yami Marik from Yugioh

Ean: Bren!...where did you get that robe?

Tenkage: Power of T.V. Ean

AJ: No…don't tell me you're Tenkage

Tenkage: Bingo, so Chris what is the challenge?

Chris: it will be a 4 way duel

Kenny: Say what?

Chris: It will be a 4 way duel, meaning the losers AKA the people leaving Total Drama Island, will be the person who loses their life points first

Tenkage pulls out his deck

Confession cam, Kenny: Little do people know, that I know dueling

Everyone gets a duel disk and prepare their decks

Chris: Ok the order will be Kenny, AJ, Bren-

Tenkage: Tenkage

Chris: Fine, Tenkage, then Ean.

Kenny, AJ, Tenkage, Ean: Let's duel

Kenny: Alright, time for me to show you my skills, I summon my Sage of Water (looks like a Taoist monk in a teal robe 1300 ATK 1700 DEF, L 4) in attack mode, then I lay card face down to end my turn

AJ: Ok let's see….I play my spirit of the harp in defense mode (2000 defense) then I play a card facedown and end my turn

Tenkage: I summon my Death Knight in attack mode (looks like a skeleton knight with a demon like blade, 1900 ATK 200 DEF, L 4) then I play 3 cards face down to end my turn

Ean: A new deck…fine I summon my slime in defense mode ( 100 ATK 200 DEF, L 1) then I lay one card face down and end my turn

Chris: Off to a good start

Kenny: Ok I summon my Sage of Metal (looks like a Taoist monk in a metal grey robe, 1000 ATK 2000 DEF, level 4) in defense mode then I play the spell double summon so I can summon my Sage of Fire (looks like a Taoist monk in a Red robe, 2000 ATK 0 DEF, L 4)

Tenkage: Should I be scared

Kenny: You should, Sage of Fire Attack Death Knight with Dragon Flame

The Sage pulls out a talisman and says a chant then sends a flame at the knight

Tenkage: Fool…I play my trap, Nightmare Wheel

The Sage is put on a Wheel and looks scared

Tenkage: This spell prevents attack, and when it's your turn again, you lose 500 life points

Kenny: no….fine I end my turn.

AJ: I tribute my Spirit to summon my Bard of Heroes (looks like a Bard from Medieval times, 600 ATK 2700 DEF, L 6) in defense mode

Tenkage: It will take more then defense to prevent your loss

AJ: I'm not playing defense

The Bard starts to play his lute and then Bren's life points go down by 600

Ean: Clever it can attack while in defense mode

Bren LP 3400

AJ: That's all for now

Ean: fine, now I summon my Chocobo in defense mode (1000 ATK 500 DEF, L 2) then I end my turn

Tenkage: That stings… I play Cost down, so I don't have to tribute as many monsters for a monster, like my Death General

The knight disappears and the General appears (Looks like a Skeleton in a Medieval General Armor, 3000 ATK 2000 DEF, L 9)

Tenkage: Kill AJ's Bard, with Blade of demise

The General Charges at the Bard but then a wall of water blocks him

Tenkage: What?

Kenny: forgot about my trap, my Water Sage has a special trap, Wall of Water (looks like a Water Sage creating a wall of water) so I block an attack

Tenkage: Fine…I lay 2 cards face down to end my turn

AJ: Thanks Kenny

Kenny: No problem

Ean: I tribute my 2 monsters to summon my chosen Hero Ryu (3000 ATK 2600 DEF, L 8)

The General and Ryu glare at each other

Chris: This is not good

Ean: Then I pay 1000 life points to play the spell, Muramasa (looks like a Katana with an Aura around it)

Ryu is given the sword and his power is boosted by 1000 in both ATK and DEF

Tenkage: Not bad….

Chris: I hear that

Ean: Ryu Attack, with soul blade strike

Ryu Charges a the general but Tenkage grins and activates a trap

Tenkage: Too Bad I play the trap Dark Spirit of War (looks like a spirit with a roman general helmet on it) this trap will change your target, and I pick Kenny's sage of Water

Ryu is possessed by the spirit and cuts up Kenny's sage of Water

Kenny LP 2300

Ean: darn it, fine I play Space Typhoon to destroy the Nightmare Wheel to end my turn

The wheel is blown away

Kenny: Alright I switch my sage of Fire to defense mode then I summon my sage of wood (looks like a Taoist monk in a brown robe, 1500 ATK 1500 DEF, Level 4) in defense mode then I end my turn

AJ: I will have my bard attack Bren

Bren/Tenkage LP 2800

AJ: That's all

Tenkage: I will have my General kill AJ's Bard

The General cuts up the Bard

Tenkage: Then I lay once card facedown to end my turn

Ean draws then silently lay 2 cards facedown

Ean: That's all

Chris: Ok why did he do that? He could have taken down Bren's General

Ean: the moment I end my turn I activate Ring of Destruction on Ryu

Tenkage: NO!!

Ean: Tenkage takes the damage with me, and I also play my ring of Defense

Tenkage I play my magic jammer to destroy it then I play my Spell Copy (looks like a Goblin Calligrapher copying a monster reborn) so I can copy spell and play it, so I copy your ring of def-

Tenkage pauses and clutches his head

Tenkage: What's going on?

Bren: I won't let you control me

Tenkage: What no….no I refuse to let go

Bren: I….COPY SPACE TYPHOON TO DESTORY MY OTHER FACEDOWN

Tenkage: NOOOO

Bren: Tenkage I renounce you

Bren and Ean both lose 4000 life points and lose the duel

Chris: well it looks like Bren and Ean are out, and the final 2 are Kenny and AJ

Kenny and AJ: YEAH!!

Ean: Bren you ok?

Bren: I did it…he is gone….

Ean: This is great

Bren: I know, but now we lost TDI

Ean: It's ok, at least you're alright

The 2 walk to the dock of shame

Chris: Hey you 2, thanks for playing

Bren: Trust me, it ain't over yet

They leave

Confession cam, Chris: Ok what did he mean by that?

The screen goes blank

AN: Alright you saw a good duel, and also the idea for Tenkage, well I got from O Malley from Red VS Blue, I just thought I would make a good bad guy, but anyway I hope you enjoy the final chapter then the next Fanfiction.


	17. Ending a major drama

AN: Well I think it's time to end this story; honestly I must be the only writer on this site who has ever finished the "send in your character" fanfiction, seriously. Well enjoy

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our final 4 faced off in a 4 way duel, and boy is was awesome, Bren took care of the duel by summon demon based monsters, with Kenny trying for nature, AJ was on music and Ean being the gamer he is took out himself and Bren with ring of destruction, leaving AJ and Kenny as the final 2. Who will be the victor, find out right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme song Plays

Opens to Kenny in the confession cam

Confession cam, Kenny: Ok dudes back out their in T.V. land, I just want to say, that thanks to your support I was able to get this far, but if I lose, well at least it was to a tough chick

Confession cam, AJ: Oh yeah, I am so gonna win this, no one will stand in my way

They meet at the Lodge where Chef is packing

Chris: AJ, Kenny you 2 are the final campers for Total Drama Island season 4, how do you feel?

AJ: Great

Kenny: Awesome

Chris: Good, now then we need to head to the dock to meet up with our other campers

Screen wipes to the dock of shame where a boat come in

Chris: alright losers come on down

Everyone comes down

Chris: You 12 campers are the remaining losers; tonight one more will join you

Everyone murmurs in agreement

Chris: Ok first off you guys will sit in the stands of Patheticness; now pick the one with the picture of the person you want to win

Bren, Chase, Aries, Justin, Owen, DJ, Andrew, and Geoff pick Kenny, Isobel, Hao, Virona, Izzy, Trent, and Ean picked AJ

Chris: Alright now you guys will be watching the action thanks to this T.V,

AJ: What's the challenge?

Chris: Well first we will get you 2 near the cliff wall at the water and strap you with weights

Kenny: Huh?

Chris: Then you will free climb up the cliff where some sleds will be waiting in a wooden sledding run

Owen: Ok that's nuts

Chris: Then we have for the final lap of the race, the Evil Kanevil dare devil jump, a big Motorcycle Jump over a huge Tank of Sharks

The sharks wave from the tank

Confession cam, Kenny: Ok I like Crazy stunts but this is a bit much, at least I don't have to jump through rings of fire

Chris: All right then, time to play

They are taken to the boat and driven to the bottom of the cliff

Owen: OH GREAT CITY OFEL DORALDO honestly this is nuts

DJ: Yeah…what if they fall

Bren: Both are good players

Justin: eh

The 2 are given weights on their ankles (10 pounds each)

AJ: Is this necessary?

Chris: No, but they were just lying around so I had to use them

AJ: of course

Chris: Now before we start, let me ask you, what would you do with the 1 million dollars?

Kenny: Well, I would fund this dare devil school back home

AJ: Me I would have an Awesome party, with country music

Confession cam, Bren: Ok I hate country music, if she wins, I am bring earplugs to that party (it's true, I hate country, no offense to any country music lovers)

Chris: Both are good ideas, anyway let's go

They start their climb and about half way AJ is ahead of Kenny

Kenny: Careful, you don't want to fall

AJ: I know…AHHHHH

AJ slips and almost falls if it wasn't for Kenny who grabbed her hand

Kenny: Careful now

Confession cam, Isobel: What a nice guy

Kenny helps her get back her grip and they continue the climb

Chris: This is getting good, let's make this interesting

He presses a button and some explosions blast all around them

Hao: Leftover from last year's challenge?

Chris: I hate to waste

Kenny: Man I am really hating this show

AJ: Tell me about it

They reach the top and each get on a sled

Kenny: BANZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

The 2 sled down the wooden wrap and it pretty even

Chris: I said this was the last challenge so we need some crazy stuff on it

He presses another button and more explosions happens

AJ: OK ENOUGH WITH THE BOOMS

Kenny: I agree

They make it to the bottom and they see 2 motorcycles and some helmets

Kenny: Well this is it finishing the way of a great man

They both get on and rev the engines

Kenny goes over the ramp first then AJ and it looks like Kenny is about to make it until he falls into the water and sharks attack him, AJ on the other makes it, but not with a good landing, she is sent flying and falls into the ground

Confession cam, a badly hurt Kenny: Well….sharks….what a surprise

Chris: And we have a winner, AJ from the Biting Sharks

AJ raises her hand weakly

Screen Wipe to the campfire

Chris: Well then, AJ, Kenny

AJ is a bit dirty and Kenny is covered in scratches

Chris: I will now give the final marshmallow to AJ, our first Female TDI winner

AJ takes it

Chris: Well I guess your wondering what will happen next, guess what nothing, this is your last show

Everyone groans

Chris: Time for you to leave, please take your boat and get the heck out of here

Everyone leaves on a boat and on Bren's we see him typing on a laptop, on it you see a letter he is typing, the letter is this:

"Dear [Insert name here],

You have been chosen to participate in a new Total Drama Island, this spin off will have a mystery prize. If you choose to accept this please meet at this location at…"

The Camera turns to Bren's face

Bren: It isn't over yet….

He turns Tenkage and grins evil like and the camera turns blank.

AN: Well that the end of this story, stay tuned for the next fanfiction, and I hope you liked the cliff hanger I added here. So if you want to send me ideas after the first chapter and you know what's happening, please that would be nice.


End file.
